Sassaflash/Gallery/Seasons 1-2
Season one The Ticket Master Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|Sassaflash and others watching Rarity dance with her dream stallion during Rarity's Gala Fantasy. Boast Busters Ponies gasp over Rarity's new look S1E06.png|Golden Harvest, Sassaflash, Daisy, Twinkleshine, Minuette, and "Candy Mane" gasp in shock on what Trixie did. Dragonshy Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png|Listening to Twilight. Winter Wrap Up The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Sassaflash id S1E11.png|Talking to another pony Weather Team S1E11.png|Gathering with the rest of the Weather Team. All three teams singing S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png|Sometimes ponies won't get along until Twilight steps in. Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png|Watching Rarity and Mayor Mare bestowing the all-team organizer vest on Twilight. Fall Weather Friends Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Sonic Rainboom Lyra Heartwings S01E16.png Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png Rarity dances during Rainbow Dash's second phase S1E16.png Rarity falling S01E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Colleseum illuminated by Sonic Rainboom S1E16.png A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow_crying_tears_of_joy_S1E16.png Tears_in_Dash's_eyes_S1E16.png|You saved my life.. Rainbow_Dash_"Best_day_ever!"_S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy carry victorious Rainbow Dash on their backs S1E16.png Bullies are talking to Rainbow S1E16.png Rainbow is talking to Bullies S1E16.png The Show Stoppers Collective GASP S01E18.png|Impressed by Scootaloo's scooter jump. Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png|Sassaflash is seen in the crowd next to Sea Swirl and Lemon Hearts. Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy on the catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy must do this S1E20.png Fluttershy on the catwalk 2 S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20-S8E4.png Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|Sassaflash is seen behind Amethyst Star. The Cutie Mark Chronicles The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Season two Lesson Zero Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png|Sassaflash is seen with Sea Swirl. Twilight and her checklist S02E03.png|Seen behind Twilight Sparkle. Twilight talking S2E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Seen at the bottom. Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Big McIntosh ponies explosion S2E3.png|Sassaflash is blown away by Big McIntosh. Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png|Sassaflash is flying at the Smarty Pants doll... Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png|...And takes it from the Mayor. Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png|The doll has been retrieved from the enemy. Heading back to base. Sassaflash, Orange Swirl and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png|Fox 3 to base, we have encountered resistance. Expect the package to be late. Sassaflash, Orange Swirl and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png|I'm afraid the package won't be delivered on time. Sassaflash, Orange Swirl and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png|Fighting with Orange Swirl for the doll. Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|It appears that if Celestia wouldn't had shown up some ponies would have suffered greatly. Sweetie Drops, Minuette and Berryshine being some of them. Luna Eclipsed Sassaflash's costume S02E04.png|Sassaflash is in a Cleopatra costume. Ponies dancing S2E04.png Crowd watching S2E04.png|She is in the far right. Twilight looking up 2 S2E04.png|The ponies seem surprised. Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png|Sassaflash is also to the left of Lemon Hearts. Luna talking S2E04.png|Bow down before your Princess. Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Luna talking 2 S2E04.png|All the ponies,including Sassaflash are scared of Princess Luna Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Princess Luna well... S2E4.png Princess Luna "bright and glorious feast!" S02E04.png|On the right. Princess Luna stand what S2E4.png|Sassaflash, your real mane is showing Princess Luna What!! S2E4.png Luna pointing at Sassaflash S02E04.png|Straiten thine hairpiece! Twilight and Luna walking through S2E04.png Derpy and Crew S2E4.png Luna 'The fun has been doubled!' S2E04.png|Sassaflash on the right. Ponies cheer for Luna S2E04.png Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png Daisy hitting a barrel of apples S2E04.png Sassaflash running to Sea Swirl S02E04.png Everypony scared S2E04.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponies depressed S2E04.png Pinkie Pie Chicken acting like a chicken S2E4.png Pinkie Pie acts like a chicken S2E04.png Pinkie Pie looking at something S2E04.png Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png The Cutie Pox Bowling Ponies 1 S2E6.png The CMC preparing to bowl S2E06.png Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png Angry Bowlers S2E6.png Happy Bowlers S2E6.png Mysterious Mare Do Well Crowd gasp S2E08.png|Sassaflash is among the crowd. Cheering audience S2E8.png Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Secret of My Excess Spike huh S2E10.png|Sassaflash walking with Sea Swirl. Hearth's Warming Eve Sassaflash pulling the rope S02E11.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Crowd upset S02E15.png|Sassaflash wants her cider. Rainbow Dash complain S02E15.png|Everypony who didn't get to buy cider want their cider, including the ones that have bought already. Rainbow Dash pointing S02E15.png|You always run out of cider Applejack. Put a little more effort in it. RD angry along with crowd S02E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png|Sassaflash seen on the right. Everypony happy S02E15.png|All of those ponies have some adorable cute faces. Everypony sad S02E15.png|All the cute ponies are disappointed. Flam singing S2E15.png|In the air on the left. Flim squeezing Rainbow's cheeks S2E15.png|Rainbow Dash looks so adorable like this. Twilight and friends want to help S2E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png|Seen next to Sweetie Drops. Everypony happy2 S02E15.png|On the left side of Berryshine. Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Sassaflash talking to Sunshower Raindrops (mid-right) Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png|Sassaflash is seen walking with Sea Swirl. His girlfriend sure thinks so S2E17.png|Sassaflash is snuggling with Caramel...which Scootaloo doesn't seem to like. Caramel and Sassaflash nuzzling S2E17.png|Sweetie Belle seems quite shocked by this. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Sassaflash, Sunshower Raindrops, and Parasol smiling S02E18.png|''Smile.'' Putting Your Hoof Down Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png|Sassaflash beside, Minuette. Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png|Sassaflash seen next to Sea Swirl. Iron Will walking S02E19.png|Sassaflash on the right. Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Sassaflash next to Dr. Hooves. Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png|Seen on the right. It's About Time Everypony else S02E20.png|Sassaflash is behind Sprinkle Medley and next to Orange Swirl on the left side of the group. Hurricane Fluttershy The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png|Next to Orange Swirl. Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus 'Yeaaahhhh!' S2E22.png Muscular pegasus determined face S2E22.png Pegasi blown by Rainbow Dash's wingpower S2E22.png Pegasi moved by Rainbow Dash's words S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Worried Fluttershy S2E22.png|On the right. Fluttershy being purposeful S2E22.png Fluttershy gaining full speed S2E22.png|On the left. Reservoir1 S02E22.png|The fourth pony in line. Spitfire arrived S2E22.png|Next to Merry May. Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png|Next to Rainbow Dash's cap. Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png|Fourth pony in line. Rumble telling what happened to Thunderlane S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png|Next to White Lightning. Disoriented Pegasi S2E22.png|On the left. Twilight, Spike and two pegasi looking up S2E22.png Pegasi encouraged again S2E22.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png |index}}